The Spare Bedroom
by Moonbeam37
Summary: Luna and Hermione have become closer friends in the years since leaving Hogwarts. Oneshot. Complete.


The two bedroom flat at 70b Ashwood Place was best described as cozy chaos. Bookshelves flanked a formidable stone fireplace and a plush sofa was outfitted with several pillows and throws. Low lamplight cast a soft glow by which one could easily read in the corner of the room. The weather had started to change in recent weeks and the cool nip of September's chill filled the room through a cracked window. The woman on the sofa tucked her feet beneath her to keep warm as the breeze sent a shiver through her spine. She reached for a nearby blanket and shrugged it over herself as she read.

Books and magazines littered nearly every surface in the room. A saucer and cup of cold tea was left unfinished atop one pile perched on the edge of the coffee table. A familiar voice was cast from the small kitchen and cut through the comfortable silence like a pleasant song.

"Hermione, your tea's gone cold. Would you like me to put the kettle back on?" The dreamy voice pulled her out of her reading.

"Yes, that would be lovely Luna, thank you," Hermione replied with a quick glance towards the kitchen. A smile toyed at the corners of her mouth before she returned to her reading.

When the kettle whistled, Luna pulled it from the heat and refreshed Hermione's cup before making her own. Luna returned to the living room and settled into the couch opposite Hermione. Hermione glanced at Luna covertly as Luna blew on the surface of her hot tea. Finally, once she determine the temperature was acceptable, she took one small sip before picking up a copy of _The_ _Quibbler_ from the table, turning it upside down, leaning back into the soft sofa, and reading. She picked up her reading glasses and, nudging the frame open with one hand, she slid them onto the bridge of her nose.

Hermione, who had been deeply engrossed in the textbook she'd been reading now found herself thoroughly distracted. Typically, when she was engaged in reading that interested her like she was right now, the world could crash to dust around her and she'd barely notice the smell of ash. Ever since Luna moved in with her, however, she found the blonde woman's presenence completely distracting.

Distracting in the best possible way, Hermione reminded herself as she scooted lower on the sofa to bring her feet closer to Luna's warm body. In its simplest review, living with Luna was like having a thoughtful, caring, and unexplainably omniscient force in her home who seemed to always know what she was thinking without letting on. It was creepy and comforting all at once, and Hermione had firmly decided to stop trying to understand it months ago.

Hermione had finished her education and was highly regarded in the wizarding and muggle worlds alike. Her proficiency in magic coupled with her biotechnical research made her a force to be reckoned with. She was a leader in her field, and even though she worked in a muggle industry, she need not keep her magic too secret, as many of her colleagues dabbled in magic as well. Covertly injecting magic into the historically muggle medical field captivated Hermione. She was please to recently learn that the grant under which her and her team operated would be extended for another five years.

Luna had taken over for her father's as editor in chief of _The_ _Quibbler_. As _The Daily Prophet_ had lost nearly all credibility, post war wizarding Britain had a newfound respect for _The Quibbler_. Hermione still found the periodical unnecessarily odd in many respects, but Luna's success made her feel very proud nonetheless.

Hermione brushed her foot against Luna's thigh. The sweatpants Luna was wearing were soft and sitting low on her hips. Hermione glanced the small sliver of exposed skin where her shirt had ridden up slightly.

"Luna?" Hermiones voice was a quiet question.

"Hmm?" The blonde girl replied without looking up from her reading.

"Do you have much work to do tonight?" Hermione's voice was quiet and slightly shy. Luna new that tone all too well and bit back the smirk that threatened to spread across her face.

She swiftly flipped the periodical closed and cast it onto the floor as she removed her glasses. She picked up Hermione's intruding foot and pulled it into her lap. "No work, beautiful. You just seemed so engrossed in your reading I didn't dare interrupt."

Hermione blushed at the compliment. "I was, but you distract me," Hermione replied matter of factly.

Luna rubbed the ball of Hermione's foot slowly; something she knew made Hermione careen with pleasure. Hermione bit her lip to hide the shy smile spreading across her face and Luna had to resist the urge to bite it herself. Hermione was begging for it too, with that pouty voice and nudging touch. Hermione would never acknowledge the way she was sometimes so desperate for Luna's attention, but Luna didn't mind. The way she snuck closer and acted as if she was casually touching her rather than begging always made Luna's heart thump. Hermione was all too happy to feel Luna's touch and Luna could never resist her antics.

Hermione pretended to read as Luna picked up her other foot and pulled it into her lap. Luna rubbed her feet expertly and enjoyed the way Hermione's legs felt against hers. Luna ignored the way Hermione's eyes fluttered closed with pleasure and allowed her hands to travel up her ankle. Luna's touch was gentle with just the right amount of pressure to make it hard for Hermione to focus.

Hermione wasn't sure how much time had passed when she felt Luna's weight shift beside her and she opened her eyes to see the blonde woman shifting her feet beneath her to sit on her knees. Knowing her intention full well, Hermione smirked at the transition.

"You know," Hermione said as she shifted to lay back on the couch with her head on a throw pillow, "your patience is a force to be reckoned with." Hermione splayed her legs as Luna slipped beneath her blanket and crawled between them.

"I wouldn't call it patience, Hermione, it's all tact," Luna replied without any hint of caution. "It's how I make sure you lose your head when I go like this." Luna punctuated the sentence by repositioning one leg outside of Hermione's and pressing her hips forward to put pressure from her core against Hermione's vagina. Hermione's head instantly fell to the side and she swallowed the sound of pure ecstasy that threatened to escape from her.

The warm heat from Luna's needy pussy pressed against Hermione's made her feel dizzy. Hermione couldn't help but seek some sort of purchase from pushing back against her. Luna stayed composed, but did slowly rock her hips and arch her back.

The first time Luna and Hermione had spent the night together had been overwhelming. It was the result of many months of sexual tension building between the pair. Hermione hadn't truly recognized what it was then, but certainly Luna had. There had been little jokes, a disregard for personal space, and an electric connection. In hindsight the attraction was obvious, but at the time Hermione had just thought they were becoming closer friends.

Finally, one evening when several Hogwarts alumni had met at a London pub for drinks, Luna decided to cast her first blow.

The two women had been sitting beside each other in a booth. Hermione took a sip of her Butterbeer and felt a soft foot gently graze her exposed ankle and at first she thought nothing of it. Then it happened again. Moments later, Luna laughed at something Harry had said and her hand found itself on Hermione's knee and covertly hiked up her dress so she could feel the soft skin of Hermione's thigh.

Hermione's first instinct was to swat her wandering hand away, but she couldn't do it. Instead she attempted to carry on the conversation she was in the midst of without anyone noticing. Luna smile and laughter was intoxicating and Hermione realized that she feared Luna would realize what she was doing and stop. To her relief, however, Luna continued caressing her thigh. At one point Luna's hand was so far up Hermione's dress she was toying with the lace edge of her knickers.

Hermione held her breath for most of the evening, knowing full well that the contact was not unwanted, but she was unsure what to do with it none the less. Finally, the crew said their goodbyes and begun heading in different directions. Luna walked with Hermione as she set off down Pantone Street towards her home.

"Hermione," Luna said slowly once her stride was in pace with Hermione's. Hermione stopped and turned to face her. "I'd like to come home with you if that's alright." Luna's question didn't hesitate, but there was a hint of desperation in her sweet voice.

Hermione swallowed. "Home with me? Luna, I don't think I understand what you..."

Luna looked around to see that no one was near. "Don't be dense, Hermione. You know what I mean." Luna reached for Hermione and slowly twirled a lock of her hair around her thin finger before tucking it behind her ear. The intimate gesture sent a chill down Hermione's spine. Without meaning to, she took a step closer to Luna.

"I think I know what you mean," Hermione said in a slow whisper, "but I want to hear you say it."

Luna stared at her for a long moment. She opened her mouth to speak, but instead of spewing formidable nonsense, she closed it again. Instead, Luna closed the small bit of space left between them. Hermione smelled of Butterbeer and lavender. Luna's face was so close that Hermione could feel the heat coming from her mouth before Luna captured her bottom lip in a soft and gentle kiss that was not lacking the fire of passion set to light.

Hermione gave into the kiss and was not completely surprised at her disappointment when Luna stepped away. Hermione's lip was tingiling and there was only one thought racing through her brain: more.

"Can I come with you?" Luna asked again with a hint of heady need in her voice. Hermione's reply came as an eager nod before the girls set off towards Hermione's house.

Hermione and Luna had made love countless times between that night and this evening on the couch. Once Hermione had tasted Luna it was as if her appetite could not be subdued. Soon after their first night together, Luna began spending the weekends with Hermione. Then, Luna moved into the spare bedroom since they both felt there was no reason to be paying two rents. However, the spare bed in the extra room had not spent an evening unmade since Luna arrived.

They both felt comfortable in this relationship, if that was what this was. They had never labeled this. Hermione had never referred to Luna as her girlfriend, but for all intents and purposes she certainly was. To most their relationship looked like a very close friendship, but Harry held a suspicion early on. While Hermione and Luna never spoke openly about the fact that they shared a bed, they were fairly certain their friends knew the truth.

Now Hermione was panting on the sofa as Luna rocked her hips agsinsr her and the chill from the open window no longer bothered her. The blanket under which she had been reading had been cast aside and the girls were moving against one another with more tenacity. Luna let out a small groan of pleasure and Hermione thought she might explode.

Hermione pulled on the waistband of Luna's pajama bottoms to make her intentions known. Luna pulled back slightly to free herself from the pants and Hermione took the opportunity to shimmy hers off as well. Within moments they were both reconnected at the core and a wet spot began to form at the junction of their knickers.

Luna captured Hermione's pouting lip in a deep kiss which only served to spur them both along. They rocked their hips with ernest and within minutes Luna was dragging Hermione's shirt over her head to expose her bare chest. Luna's mouth traveled down Hermione's throat until her kisses made their way to the mounds of her breasts. Luna savagely cupped Hermione's right breast and squeezed before taking her pert nipple into her mouth and sucking.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as she realized that Luna was doing something that she loved. When Luna sucked on her tit she knew she was in for a long haul of build up, pleasure, and release. Luna settled into her rhythm and overwhelmed Hermione with sweet torture as she sucked.

They were both rocking there hips again and Luna was aimlessly plucking and toying with Hermione's free nipple as she sucked the other with perfected cadence. Luna drew her in with a steady pull and twist that was the perfect blend of pleasure and pain. Hermione knew the wet spot in her knickers was growing larger but she did not care. All she could think about was Luna's hot mouth.

Hermione's right hand snaked it's way between their bodies and into Luna's sodden knickers. Luna held her breath momentarily as she continued her assault on Hermione's breast. Hermione's fingers were damp from Luna's dripping wetness and she gently slid her fingers over her sensitive nub.

Luna moaned and bit Hermione's nipple gently. She wiggled her hips to give Hermione better access to her wet center. Within minutes her fingers was soaked by Luna's wet pussy. As she withdrew her hand, the smell of sex filled the room and Luna looked up to see Hermione sucking her warm liquid from her fingers.

Luna moaned at the sight and broke her latch on Hermione's breast. Hermione liked the mark that was left behind on her skin and she brushed her fingers against Luna's lips and they parted slightly to receive the digits.

"That's a good girl," Hermione cooed as Luna sucked on her fingers. "Now come to bed with me."

Luna nodded and slowly pulled away from Hermione. They disentangled their legs and a topless Hermione swatted Luna's round bum as she followed her towards the bedroom.

Luna took off her T-shirt to free her own large breasts and immediately fell back onto the bed. Hermione nearly growled as she climbed over the girl. The sight of Luna's wet knickers turned her on, and she was counting the minutes until she would pull them off.

Hermione smoothed back Luna's hair from her face and kissed her deeply. Their tongues slid against one another's in a tangled dance that made Hermione rock her hips again. When she broke the kiss, Hermione continued planting soft, wet kisses across the front of Luna's body. She slowly made her way across her stomach and down towards her pubic bone. Hermione inhaled the intoxicating scent between Luna's legs before hooking her fingers beneath the lace waistband and revealing her delicious pussy. Hermione tossed the piece of fabric aside and licked Luna once before spreading her thighs and entering her with her tongue.

Luna's back arched against the bed as she gave herself willingly to Hermione's onslaught. Her eyes fell closed and she enjoyed the warm expert tongue that new exactly how to please her.

The first time Hermione licked Luna's pussy she was careful not to overthink it. She knew if she thought about it too much she would be stressed and neither would enjoy it. She was a little surprised though when she peeled off Luna's knickers and saw the pearly liquid glistening between her thighs. Without a moments hesitation she kissed her swollen nub and licked her so deeply that Luna's come coated her face.

Now Hermione was accustomed to be coating in Luna's moisture and she relished in it. She loved the way it tasted and the way it smelled. She loved licking it from her own lips when she was done and kissing Luna's pouty mouth.

Hermione sucked on Luna's clit then lapped up the moisture she released. Luna's needy moans spurred Hermione on and soon Luna was grinding her hips into Hermione's face. Hermione rubbed her face back and forth between the girls legs and reluctantly pulled away when she realized she needed to breathe. Hermione stood up and removed her own wet knickers.

Luna took the opportunity to catch her own breath. She propped herself up on her elbows as Hermione climbed over her. Hermione bent Luna's left leg at the knee and stared at her glimmering pussy before snaking her leg beneath Luna's raised thigh. She then draped her other leg over Luna's other leg and slid closer to her until she could rub her pussy against Luna's.

Hermione moaned as she felt the wet heat from Luna's pussy on her own. Luna sat up as they began grinding into one another and Hermione thought she'd burst from the way Luna's soft thatch of pubic hair rubbed against her clit. Hermione bit her lip and leaned forward so that she could kiss Luna's gorgeous face.

"You're so wet," Hermione whispered onto Luna's lips between kisses.

"You always make me come so much," came her reply before capturing Hermione's lips again.

"You taste so good," Hermione said while she humped Luna and tried to find some purchase.

Luna smiled to Hermione. "Your face smells like me."

"Good," Hermione replied with a smirk pulling at the corners of her mouth.

At that moment, Luna began dragging her wet pussy deliberately along Hermione's needy cunt. Hermione swallowed as she felt her arousal building. She bit her bottom lip as Luna's fingernails dug into Hermione's fleshy arse; holding her core steadily against her.

"Fuckkkk," Hermione's curse contained a needy plea for release. She could feel the tension building inside of her.

"Come for me," Luna demanded in a sweet voice that commanded Hermione's attention. Hermione nodded as she licked her lips and allowed her head to fall forward against Luna's shoulder. "Come for me you sweet thing. Let me feel that hot pussy juice..."

Hermione moaned in agonizing bliss as Luna's dirty words spurred her closer to the edge. There was something Hermione found incredibly sexy about the way Luna sprewed utter filth in that dreamy sing-songy voice of hers.

"Be a good girl for me," Luna continued, "can't you tell that my pussy is begging to be covered in your sweet come? Once you give it to me I promise to give you a taste..."

Hermione lost all control at Luna's words and the insesscent grinding against her pussy. Her hips gyrated wildly and pressed firmly against Luna's wet snatch as a flood a warm come spread between them and dampened

the bedding beneath them. Neither stopped moving as they rubbed together rapidly to spread Hermione's release between them. Luna held onto Hermione's arse firmly in an effort to control the wild motion but Hermione was uncontrollable as she rode her to completion. Incoherent words punctuated Hermione's moans of ecstasy and Luna knew it would be a few moments before she finished, let alone began composing herself.

The smell of sex was heavy in the air and the squelching sound of Hermione's wet pussy rubbing against Luna's was unmistakeable. Hermione collapsed against Luna's shoulder as she tried to swallow gulps of air. Luna tried to collect Hermione's riotous hair and tucked the loose pieces behind her ear. Finally, the two women disentangled themselves and Hermione rolled to lay beside Luna in the bed.

After a few moments Luna turned on her side to face Hermione. She drank in the sight of her curves beneath the light sheet. Hermiones's breasts were exposed and Luna quickly brushed a thumb over the pert nub, causing Hermione to hiss and recoil slightly.

"Oh come on," Luna teased as she continued toying with Hermione's nipple. "What in the universe makes you think I'm done?"

Hermione smirked as she quiver under Luna's ministrations. "You're insatiable," she cooed.

"Is that my blessing or my curse?" Luna twisted her nipple as she asked the question and Hermione moaned from the sharpness of it. Her hips squirmed as she gave into the delicious tortured.

"Both," Hermione managed. Her sultry glance pierced Luna through heavily lidded eyes. "It turns me on that you can't seem to get enough."

"The vicious cycle," Luna replied. She flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder and, with a smirk toying at the corners of her mouth, she captured Hermione's lips in a slow, deliberate kiss that left her panting for more.

——

A/N: Please let me know your thoughts on this short little story. This is my first time writing a FF fiction. Porn with a plot? Maybe. This idea came to me one evening and I had a lot of fun writing it! Thanks for taking the time to read it!


End file.
